Episode 014: Cosy Evening With Your Girlfriend
Cast * Cannibal Girlfriend (CG) * Masochist Summary On a rainy evening, the Masochist makes their way to the Cannibal Girlfriend's home. After knocking on the door they're greeted to a ravioli dinner. After a couple of bites they both begin to talk about their day. The Masochist continues to compliment her throughout the dinner, much to her enthusiasm. After dessert she innocently asks what they should do now. Deciding against a movie or puzzles, the Masochist decides to spend the rest of the evening in her room. As they begin to kiss the electricity shuts off. After rummaging around for a while the CG finds some candles and matches. Continuing where they left off she apologizes after biting the Masochist's lips. However they enable her to continue by licking off the blood. Nervously, she asks if she can nibble on a finger. Crunch! She apologizes for hurting them but the Masochist continues to encourage her despite some warning. After the first finger she moves onto the whole left hand. The Masochist is already starting to pass out from blood loss. Apologizing for the last time she continues to eat. Character Notes Cannibal Girlfriend Infected? Loves the Masochist's taste. Inexperienced with relationships leaves her to overcompensate. Masochist Well... I guess they bite off more than they could chew. Their warped psyche is very likely a symptom of the Town's influence. Perhaps infected with the sickness by the girlfriend? Trivia Looks like someone was reading/watching too much Pupa. Script Background: thunderstorm sounds (knocking on door) Oh, they’re here! (cute gasp) (door opens) Hey, darling! Why don’t you give me your umbrella and come inside? (giggle) I’m so glad you were able to make it here...I was getting kind of worried since it’s raining so much outside. (nervous giggle) But anyways! Here, sit down while I serve you your dinner.. (chair moving sound) I’ve prepared your favorite meal, ravioli! It was my first time cooking it, so I’m a bit nervous about how it tastes, but I think it turned out alright! (giggle) Why don’t you take a bite and tell me if you like it or not, darling? (fork scraping against plate) (excited squeal) Oh, you think it’s delicious!? (happy noise) I’m so, so glad you like it! (pause) Oh, don’t worry about me...I’m not really very hungry… (nervous laugh) I just want to talk to you and watch you enjoy your dinner.. (fork scrapes) Oh, and there’s no need to rush yourself! My parents won’t be back until veeeery late at night so we’ll have the whole evening to enjoy each other’s company, darling! Isn’t that just great? (giggle) Sooo….How was your day, darling? (pause) It wasn’t very eventful, huh? Same here, I guess….. (embarrassed giggle) Well, that isn’t actually entirely true, haha….. I spent quite a lot of time cooking and cleaning the house until everything was spotless and perfect...See, I wanted to make things look as nice as possible so that you’d enjoy being here……. (soft gasp) W-What? You say you enjoy just being with me? And that it doesn’t matter how my house looks? (overwhelmingly happy) Thank you, darling! That’s so sweet of you! I’m so lucky to be dating such a kind and considerate person! (giggle) Do you want some more ravioli, darling? No? Okay, then… (cheerfully) I’ll get the dessert, then! (chair moves) (footsteps) Ta da! I made cherry pie, since you said it’s your favorite! (giggle) I really hope you like it! I’ll cut you a biiiig slice! (cute happy sound) (pause) There you go! (fork scrapes) You really like it? That makes me so happy, darling! I’m so sorry I keep gushing like this but I really really love you and love doing these things for you! I was so happy when I was cooking….See, I didn’t have any cherries at home, so I walked alllll the way to the store...The store employees looked at me like I was crazy, walking so far while there was a storm outside, but I didn’t mind at all (giggle) Doing something for someone you love is the best, darling! Don’t you think so? (pause) You wanna know what else are we gonna do this evening? Well, I rented a movie to watch... you know, it’ll be really nice to snuggle up together and watch a movie while it rains outside..It’ll be so cozy! Oh, and of course I’ll make us some hot chocolate, too! (pause) You finished your pie, are you sure you don’t want another slice? Okay...Why don’t you go sit in the living room while I wash up? (chair creaks) (footsteps) (sound of plates and utensils clinking) (distant sound of water running, plates clinking, etc continues for about one minute) (walking in) Okay, darling! I’m all done! (pause) Huh, what are we going to do now? Oh, well, if you don’t want to watch the movie right now, we can put together a puzzle I just bought recently! (childish excitement) Or we can play a board game or something……. *nervous* See, the truth is, I don’t have much of an idea of what couples do together…… (nervous laugh) I’ve...I’ve never dated anyone before... You’re the first person to like me... And y-you’ve probably dated other people before, so you must know a lot about these things and it only makes sense for you to be the one to decide what we’ll do together…… (pause) Oh….You want to go up to my room? O-Okay…..And, darling? I’m sorry for being so nervous, like I said...you’re the first person I’ve ever dated….. (lights flicks off for a second) (door opens) Well, haha.. (nervous giggle) Here’s my room…. I haven’t really decorated it since sixth grade, so that’s why everything is so childish and pink and silly, haha….. Oh, you think it’s cute? (soft giggle) So….uh..why are you staring at me like that, darling? You’re just making me more nervous, ha ha…. (giggle) *flustered* Y-You want to kiss me? Okay….. (electricity shuts off) (video darkens) Oh! The electricity went out! It’s so dark, I can’t even see you! Wait a little bit, darling...I have some candles somewhere…. (rummaging sounds) Found them, and the matches, too…. (sound of match being lit) (candle fire crackling softly) Ahhh, that’s a lot better, very romantic too…… *romantic* Now, where were we? (clothes rustling) Oh..I accidentally bit your lip! I’m sorry, darling...I guess I got a little carried away there…… *softly* Oh? You don’t mind? *nervously* S-so….is it okay if I lick off the blood? Really? A-alright…… (pause) (happy noise) You taste so good, darling! I just can’t control myself…..I need another taste… *bashfully* W-would you let me nibble on your finger? Just a little bit? (happy noise) (nibbling) (crunching) Oh, no! I’m so so sorry, darling! I can’t believe I hurt you! You’re bleeding so much! W-What? *surprised* What do you mean, “it’s okay”?! Y-you like it when I bite you? You want me to keep biting you? B-But I can’t do that, darling, I’ll get too carried away! I know I will…… *softly* But, I guess, if you really want me to….then… (crunching resumes) *slightly crazed but cutely* Look, darling...I’ve eaten the tippy tip of your finger….. (crunching continues for like 20 seconds) And there goes your entire finger, ha..ha………...H-how are you feeling? (crunching for even longer) *hysterical* Why do you taste so good? Why are you letting me do this? Doesn’t it hurt? (crunch crunch crunch crunchitty crunch crunch) Most of your left hand is gone…..your eyelids are drooping...at this rate, you’ll faint from blood loss….or worse...you’ll………... (long silence) I’m so sorry about all this, darling...We’ve only been dating for a few weeks and things ended up escalating so much…...I’m sorry.. But I told you I wouldn’t be able to control myself, didn’t I? (crunching continues for a long time and eventually fades into silence) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes